


The Interview

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Businessman Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Tickling, journalist steve rogers, just have some tickle kinks ok, this fic is very sfw ngl, tickle kink, ticklish steve, ticklish tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Steve is a journalist whose newest assignment is to write about tickle kinks, which is apparently a thing. He turns to the internet in order to find people to interview, but will he be lucky enough to find someone who is willing to actually meet up for said interview?





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Have some journalist!Steve and some tickle kinks that are still pretty sfw and some alternate first meetings and some pre-slash Stony.

Steve was way into his second coffee when Natasha stuck her head into his cubicle to call him to their weekly meeting. After clicking save about a hundred times just in case, Steve exited the mess of a document he’d spent the past hour working on and followed her as she made her way past every cubicle, stopping occasionally to tell specific people to join them. Steve had once wondered what Fury spent so long in his office for. He now realized he needed to have approximately five different meetings a day in order to hand out assignments or have discussions with each department of the magazine. Say what you want, but working for a magazine wasn’t as glamorous as one would think.

Nat, who had worked her way up so high that she now had her own office, took her place on the chair next to Fury’s. Steve plopped down much further away in the same seat he always sat on, still unsure if him moving would disturb some sort of order they’d established. He’d only been working here for about a year, after all, and that was nothing in this business.

Fury wasted no time and pushed a huge pile of files in front of him as soon as they were all seated. “I have your weekly assignments in here. Barton.”

Clint Barton, a short guy with gigantic glasses that he didn’t really need, reached for it and started handing out the right file to the right person while Fury kept talking.

“In yesterday’s meeting we came up with a few ideas for the upcoming issue. You will find that a lot of our focus will be on sexual aspects of life, as it is February and a lot of people are looking forward to Valentine’s Day for some unknown reason. We want to show that we are a serious magazine that doesn’t shy away from talking about more risque subjects. I won’t go into more details. You all know the drill. If you have any questions about your assignment come to me.”

He then launched into an explanation of what it was he wanted out of this week’s issue, but Steve was a little preoccupied after having taken a quick look of his assignment, so he honestly wouldn’t be able to summarize whatever it was that Fury had said. He waited until the room had emptied before approaching his boss and sometimes friend. “Sir?”

“Rogers. Spit it out.”

“Tickling, sir?”

“Ah, yes. I figured we could inform people about a few kinks they might not know much about. A lot of people have tickle kinks, so I figured it would be unfair to leave it out. What’s the problem?”

“I just wasn’t aware that it was a thing.”

Fury looked satisfied. “See? So go educate yourself and then educate them.”

“Yes, sir.”

When Steve sat down in front of his computer again it took everything in him not to research it there and then. He had another article to finish first, but once that was done he would dive into the depths of the internet in order to find information. He found that he didn’t have to look for too long.

* * *

 

“There’s a whole community out there,” he said that evening, having been glued to his laptop ever since he’d gotten home. “It’s surreal.”

Sam, his roommate, looked up from where he was watching over the food he was cooking so that he wouldn’t burn it. Again. “A whole community with people who like tickling? Damn.”

“Right? My entire life I’ve only bumped into people who hate it, and here are thousands of people who actually enjoy it.” He shook his head and met Sam’s gaze. “It’s like my perspective of pretty much everything has changed.”

“Stop being dramatic. Have you eaten?”

“Not since lunch.”

“Good thing I’m a good friend and made enough for you too.”

“You’re the best.”

“Oh, I know.”

It was hard to put his laptop aside, but Steve was a man with manners, after all. He kept turning all the information he’d learned around in his mind, trying to figure out how to go about this. Sam must’ve read his thoughts.

“So how’re you gonna set the article up?” he asked, shoving a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth.

“That’s what I’m trying to decide. I could make an account and ask if someone would be willing to meet me for an interview. I feel like the article would benefit if I got everything from two different perspectives. I know nothing about this, while those people know pretty much everything. It could be interesting.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, it’s different for everyone. Maybe you can have a few online interviews and one where you meet up?”

“That could work.”

They spent the rest of the evening brainstorming ideas, and by the time Steve went to bed he had a clear idea of how he wanted the final result to look like. He just needed Fury’s approval and he was all set. He had a good feeling about this article.

* * *

 

Steve didn’t think it would take this long for someone to agree to meet up. It was Wednesday afternoon, which meant that he needed to get this interview done by Friday afternoon the latest lest he wanted to spend all weekend working. It was safe to say he was starting to panic a little bit.

He let out a frustrated sigh when yet another person agreed to the online interview but politely declined the idea of meeting up. He appreciated everyone that decided to dedicate a little bit of their time to explaining it all to him, but he had five people already. What he needed was a live human being who could introduce him to the world of tickling in a more intimate way, so to say. It would feel more authentic, and maybe they would even have something interesting that Steve could photograph for the article. A guy could dream, okay?

He’d just grabbed the edge of the desk in order to push his chair out so that he could go get some more of the crappy office coffee - that he would never admit was crappy - when he was alerted to the fact that he had a new email. Still holding onto hope, he clicked on his inbox and was not disappointed.

_Hi there Mr Rogers,_

_I saw your post about interviewing people, and I’m intrigued; partly because I want to know what kind of magazine you work for that would write about this unironically (at least I_ hope _it’s unironically), and partly because I have absolutely no one in my life that I could tell about this and go into slightly more detail without making them uncomfortable, so I would be more than happy to meet up and try to explain why this thing isn’t as weird as people might think. With how much comfort it’s brought me throughout the years - believe it or not - it’s the least I can do. I would even be willing to share parts of my sob story that led to me discovering this if it would help shed a positive light on this kink and its community, but only if you ask nicely (and maybe buy me dinner)._

_Jokes. At least the dinner part. We gotta break the ice somehow, eh?_

_Unless I’ve scared you off and you don’t wish to meet me, I have a few requirements that you cannot go against or I will sue. Literally._

_Do not tell anyone who I am, what I do, what I look like, nothing. Do not tell anyone where I live, not even the vicinity, share no details about my home, nothing. Nothing that could identify me. Nothing that could be traced back to me. Do not share any details I will entrust to you in my possible follow up email. Make up a whole different persona for me for all I care. Just don’t breathe a word about who I actually am._

_With regards (or however you may end an email like this),_

_A.S._

_PS: This email address was created purely for me to be able to send this and cannot be traced back to me in any way, so don’t get any ideas._

_PS 2: =)_

Steve was both thrilled and a little bit concerned as he finished reading. From the way he insisted on his identity being safe from anyone but Steve, he sounded like a big deal, though Steve reckoned not a lot of people would want to go public about this anyway. Fighting against the urge to show this to Sam - which he technically wasn’t allowed to - he clicked on the reply button and started constructing an email of his own.

_Hi A.S.,_

_Thank you for your email. I can assure you that not a single word, whether written or spoken, will be uttered about your identity, and you have the absolute liberty of keeping it from me as well if you so please. A meeting will be required purely for research purposes, as physically speaking will give the article a different sort of credibility. I’m genuinely curious about this all, so it would be a pleasure to meet you, unless you have changed your mind of course. Shall we negotiate on a time and place (though I’m guessing the place would be at your home given the fact that you asked me not to reveal any details about it)?_

_With regards (I do admit this ending sounds a little formal, given our situation),_

_Steve Rogers_

_PS: :)_

Steve sent the email before he could start overthinking the use of the smiley at the end. What if this mysterious A.S. thought he was mocking him?

Coffee. He still needed coffee.

A.S. hadn’t replied by the time he returned to his cubicle, much to his disappointment. In a perfect world he would grab his notepad and pen and leave for their meeting immediately, but the clock was nearing four which would mean he would most likely work overtime if they met up today, and he knew that didn’t mean he would get paid for said overtime, so he was less than keen about that notion.

When no reply had reached his inbox twenty minutes later, he continued typing up the beginning of his article using the information he’d gotten from the written interviews. He could always add A.S.’s part later on, he figured. No need to sit here and wait for the rest of his workday.

This A.S. was definitely a big deal, he decided before leaving the building at five with his inbox still empty (unless you counted the spam emails he’d received, which he didn’t, like, at all).

* * *

 

“Has anyone agreed to meet up yet?” Sam asked before Steve had even properly entered the apartment.

He dumped his bag on the floor and shrugged his jacket off. “Sort of? This guy- I keep saying guy, but it can definitely also be a girl or a nonbinary person. Anyway, this _person_ emailed me and only asked for me to keep their identity safe, but they never replied to my reply, so I don’t really know if I said something wrong or if it’s someone with too much time on their hands who decided to mess with me or they’re genuinely busy. All I know is I haven’t gotten a response and I’m trying not to freak out about it. Yet.”

Sam peeked out of his room, looking all sympathetic in that way he’d mastered ages ago since Steve came home panicking about his weekly assignment almost every single week. Steve would have to give him some credit for dealing with that with minimum complaining.

“They could definitely be busy with work. I’m sure they’ll reply once they’re home and stuff.”

“One can hope. What do you want for dinner? I can make us something.”

“Well, aren’t you a gentleman. Whatever you make I will devour, I’m sure.”

“Oh, I have no doubts.”

Steve’s phone must’ve vibrated as he was cooking, but he didn’t feel it, and thus was freaking out for about an hour all in vain, for once he fished his phone out of his pocket after keeping Sam company while he did the dishes, he saw that he had an email, and it was from no other than the mysterious A.S.

His heart skipped a beat as he opened it.

_Steve. Can I call you Steve? It feels like this formal thing isn’t for us._

_Anyway, time and place you say? I work partly from home, so I can meet up whenever, but for the sake of swiftness, how does eleven at my place sound? If you give me the address to your workplace I can have someone pick you up and drive you here, free of charge, of course. I feel more comfortable with not typing my address to a stranger’s email, as much as I may trust you (I don’t yet). Will eleven work for you?_

_With regards or whatever,_

_A.S._

_PS: What are you having for dinner tonight? I’m all out of ideas._

Steve had to laugh as he finished reading. This A.S. person had a nice sense of humor. He’d give him that.

_A. Can I call you A? Or would you prefer the entirety that is A.S.?_

_Eleven sounds perfect. Thank you for saving me gas money (more like keeping me away from the awful public transportations that L.A. has to offer). If this turns out to be a kidnapping I will be pissed, just a fair warning. See you tomorrow!_

_With regards or something,_

_Steve_

_PS: I made lentil soup, because L.A.’s February weather works perfectly for that, right?_

Steve was aware of how unprofessional his replies were, but if it made A.S. more comfortable it was the least he could do.

He made a mental note to ask Nat to take a photo of the driver and the car’s licence plate in that stealthy way of hers so that they had something to go on if he never returned. He trusted A.S. as much as A.S. trusted him, after all.

Meaning, not much at all, but he was still excited about tomorrow.

Journalists had to take some risks.

* * *

 

Steve shouldn’t have been surprised at how secluded and - for the lack of a better word - fancy this A.S.’s home was, given how, well, fancy the car that had picked him up was. Steve had plopped down in the backseat terrified of breathing in case he would somehow break something that cost more than his life insurance. He was pretty much determined to just stand on one spot for the duration of the interview if he could help it.

The chauffeur dropped him off at the front door with a reassuring grin, and Steve rang the doorbell feeling a little better. The drive had been silent for the most part, but Steve guessed A.S. could’ve asked his driver to keep it that way lest he gave something away. In case Steve was recording their conversation. He’d spent enough time in this business to know how suspicious people were of journalists.

When the door swung open Steve came to discover that A.S. looked exactly like he’d expected him to, but also not at all. He was dressed leisurely, but his goatee and hair made him look rich, if that made sense. You know how some people just _look_ rich? Yeah, well, A.S. did too.

He was on the shorter side, and as Steve shook his hand he couldn’t help but feel as if he’d seen him before. They weren’t acquaintances, were they? He would for sure remember meeting someone like A.S., wouldn’t he?

“Hi, I’m Steve, nice to meet you,” Steve said as they smiled at each other in that somewhat uncomfortable way that strangers did before they relaxed.

“Oh, I know. We’re definitely on 0.5 base right now, so no need to be too polite.” A.S. took a step back and beckoned him inside. “I promise I’m not kidnapping you.”

“I believe you. I think.” Steve had no jacket with him, so he merely entered the house and followed A.S.’s lead. “Your home is amazing.”

“Isn’t it? Being me has its perks, I guess.” He glanced at Steve as if waiting for his reaction, but Steve tried to remain expressionless. “I’m Anthony,” he eventually offered as they entered the kitchen. “But you can call me Tony. Do you want coffee or tea or booze or something?”

“Coffee is fine.”

“Coming right up.”

As A.S.- Tony started brewing the coffee, Steve sat down at the table and tried to think of something to say. Did he ask him things to get to know him? Start the interview immediately? He’d only had a handful of face to face interviews, so he still didn’t really know how to go about them.

Tony plopped down on the other side of the table and saved him from having to start the conversation himself. “So, how long have you been in this business?”

“A few years. I freelanced a lot when I finished college, because finding work was almost impossible. I’ve been working for The LA Zine for about a year now, though, and I’m really enjoying it.”

“How come you got to write about… well, you know.”

Steve looked at him, though Tony refused to meet his gaze. He’d read about this when he was doing research. About how most people with tickle kinks had a hard time saying the word. Tony seemed share that difficulty, which was interesting considering how outgoing he seemed to be so far.

Steve tried to remain professional. “This issue’s going to be all about love and sex and everything in between, and that includes kinks. My boss handpicked our assignments and mine happened to be this. I must say it’s been very fascinating so far.”

“Fascinating how?”

“Well, I never knew this was a thing, you know? So it’s been like discovering a whole new world.”

“You don’t find the world strange?”

“Not in a condescending way, no. It’s strange to me because I’m a stranger to it, but from what I’ve read and from what people have told me I can definitely see the appeal in it.”

Tony hummed, and Steve could tell he relaxed a bit. “Have you wanted to try it yourself? After all you’ve read, I mean.”

Steve licked his lips. “I’m not sure. I’ve never had any particular feelings about it, other than the knowledge that I’m ridiculously ticklish in some places. For me it’s always been something to shy away from, whenever someone tried. I guess I’m intrigued. I don’t think I could handle being tied up though.”

Tony had turned an interesting shade of pink as he spoke, and Steve had to bite back an amused smile.

“Being tied up,” Tony started, pausing to clear his throat. “isn’t for everyone. Not even everyone who likes it can take it. You need to have a lot of trust in order to enjoy that.”

“Do you have that trust?”

“Occasionally.”

“Do you prefer being free or tied?”

“That really depends.”

“On?”

“Who’s my ler - you know, tickler.”

“I know.”

“Right. It depends on that and how I’m feeling that day and what I’m in the mood for. I can’t exactly pinpoint what my preference is since it keeps shifting.”

“I see. Is it okay if I take some notes?”

“Go for it.”

Steve rummaged through his bag and pulled his notepad out. “So it depends. Is there anything that you can tell for certain never changes for you?”

“My sensitive spots.” He gave a timid smile when he said that. “And the fact that I prefer being on the receiving end.”

“A lee, you mean?”

“Yes, exactly. You’ve done your research, I see.”

“I had to have something to go on, in case no one agreed to meet.”

“True.”

“So, uh, do you want to maybe share the story of how you realized you liked this? Or share anything really. I’m not picky.”

Tony let out a laugh. “Well, I think I always knew I didn’t at least dislike, you know, being tickled, in the way that other people seemed to. To briefly touch upon my sob story that I mentioned in my first email, I didn’t really get that much physical affection as a kid, so I guessed I thought me not minding being tickled was because of that. Because I would take whatever was given to me. Or something. Anyway, it was only when I was in college that I discovered there were more people like me, and here we are.”

“Are you an active member of the community?”

“Not really. I check the forums sometimes, but I never post anything of my own. I sometimes message people to talk a bit.”

“Have you ever met up with anyone from there?”

Tony seemed to hesitate a bit before saying, “A few times, yes. To have sessions. Nothing too weird. It’s quite common for people to do that. Oh right, coffee.” He stood and walked back to the freshly brewed coffee. “Do you take yours with anything?”

“Just some cream.”

“I’m more of a sugar guy myself, but I’m trying to cut it out.”

“How’s that working?”

“It’s not. Emphasis on trying.”

Steve accepted the cup gratefully and took a sip.

“Did I do good on the cream or do you want more?”

“No, no, it’s perfect, thank you.”

They sat in silence for a short moment, each sipping on their beverage, trying to not make things too awkward. Steve wondered how many more questions he could ask before Tony would blush too much to continue. He had to admit it was a bit endearing.

He glanced at him over his cup. Where had he seen him before? Did Tony recognize him too or was it one sided?

Tony met his gaze. “What?”

Steve shook his head. “Just trying to figure out what to ask. Don’t wanna cross a line.”

“Please. There’s no line, and if it appears I’ll tell you.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“Okay, in that case.” He cleared his throat and put his cup down on the table. “What is it about tickling that you like?”

Tony didn’t reply immediately, though he seemed to ponder over his answer so Steve wasn’t too worried. “I like the trust part and giving up control. I’m the type of person who constantly needs to be in control of things, with my life and profession I mean. I don’t really have a choice, so it feels good to be able to trust someone enough to let go.”

Steve scribbled down his reply, paused, and looked up at him slowly. “Can I ask something personal? You don’t have to reply.”

“Go ahead.”

“Does it turn you on?”

Tony breathed out a nervous laugh. “It does, under the right circumstances.”

Steve, for some reason, felt his own face heat up now as he wrote down the reply even though he knew there was no way he’d forget it. “I know you’re a lee, but do you have any, uh, tools or anything? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all,” Tony replied, taking a moment to bring his cup to his lips and take a sip. “I’ve only got handcuffs, since I’m the lee and am very content with my ler just using their hands. They usually ask if they can bring something, and I tell them they can do as they please and that it doesn’t matter to me.” He paused briefly to smile to himself. “So far nothing’s beat plain old fingers, but I liked the brush the last guy brought. It was weirdly soft.”

“Do you have any preference to what gender your ler is?”

“I don’t really care what they identify as, no, and before you ask, that goes to my love life too.”

Steve took cover behind his notepad to hide whatever the hell was going on with his face right now. “I actually think I’m running out of questions.”

“So soon? Well, I mean, there’s only so much you can say about… this.”

“I can email you if I realize I forgot something if that’s okay?”

“That’d be perfect. Or we could facetime if you still want the face to face experience.”

Steve laughed. “That could also work.”

Tony followed him to the door and called for the car to take him back to the office. “Do let me know when the article is out, yeah?”

“Of course. Thank you so much for the interview, and the coffee.”

“There’s really no problem. It was nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

They shook hands and Steve was off, his mind already stringing sentences together that he couldn’t wait to type down on his computer. This was really one of the most fun assignments he’d gotten so far.

* * *

 

Steve emailed Tony as soon as the newest issue went live on Monday morning, including a link to his article for good measure. Tony replied almost immediately, sounding all excited and congratulating Steve on a well crafted piece. Steve couldn’t deny that he was proud.

He also couldn’t help but notice that Tony had included his phone number in his email.

“Tony Stark speaking.”

Steve almost hung up from the shock. Tony Stark, the famous businessman. That was why Steve had recognized him. He’d seen him on TV and in newspapers and on countless sites online.

“Hello?”

Shit. “Hi! Tony, hello. It’s Steve.”

“Steve! I wasn’t expecting you to call.”

“Neither was I actually. I mean-” He cut himself off with a laugh. “I’m showing exactly why by already embarrassing myself.”

He heard Tony chuckle. “It’s all right. It’s kinda cute.”

Boy was Steve happy Tony couldn’t see him right now, though it was sort of unfortunate that he could hear the ridiculous laugh that escaped his lips. “Well, uh, thank you. Are you busy?”

“Always, but I can make time. What’s up?”

“This might sound weird, and feel free to decline, but… God, how do you even say this without sounding… I mean-”

“Has this to do with tickling?”

“It does.”

Tony didn’t reply immediately, but when Steve didn’t elaborate he said, “Are you curious about it?”

“I am, but… It’s just a curiosity.”

“Are you curious enough to want to experiment? Maybe you can start hanging on some of the forums.”

“I don’t know. I think… I think I can only see myself experimenting with you, as creepy as that may sound. I mean, it’s never been something I ever thought of, but now that I’ve discovered it I cannot stop thinking of it. I guess I just want to try it once to determine if it’s for me.”

“Are you free this afternoon?”

“Past five I’m all yours. Uh. I have no idea why I said that.”

“I like you. Never change. I’ll have a car pick you up at five.”

They hung up and Steve felt elated.

* * *

 

“How was your day?”

“It was okay. I got a new assignment, so I’ve been thinking of how to go about that.”

“Was it as fun as your last one?”

“Sadly no.”

Tony grinned. “Your last one _was_ very laughter inducing.”

“Oh, ha ha.”

“See?”

They laughed, and Steve knew part of it was due to nerves.

“So, uh, what are you comfortable with? If you’re gonna experiment, I mean.”

“I think - and tell me if I’m crossing a line - I would like to test being on both ends?”

“So you want me to tickle you, but you also want to tickle me?”

“Pretty much. If you’re okay with that.”

“I’m definitely okay with that. As long as you’re comfortable. Do you want to try this out in my bedroom? I find it more enjoyable if you have something soft to play around on, so to speak.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Steve was nervous, nervous, nervous, and he wasn’t even sure why.

“Let’s start with a safe word,” Tony said as they entered the - super luxurious - bedroom. “Got one?”

“Uh, how about Brooklyn?”

“Not an L.A. guy since birth, I see.”

“You are correct. What’s your safe word?”

“Suit.”

“Why suit?”

Tony shrugged. “Dunno. I’ve been using it for years. So! Do you want to be the lee or ler first?”

“Can I be the lee?”

“Of course. Do you have any requests or do you just want me to tickle you?”

“Can you try to pin me? I want to experience what it’s like to lose control.”

“Sure thing.” Tony rolled up his sleeves, and Steve felt a nervous jolt go through him. “Remember, if you want me to stop use the safe word.”

Steve hadn’t been tickled in years, and yet his body reacted automatically as soon as Tony pounced, and he was both laughing and struggling as if his life depended on it. He would never had suspected that Tony prefered being on the receiving end based on only this, for he moved swiftly and knowingly, as if he did this everyday and Steve was just another victim. It was interesting to say the least.

And it was _very_ ticklish.

Oh dear.

Steve hadn’t laughed this hard in ages. Every single spot that Tony went for seemed to be more sensitive than he remembered it, and he could barely take it. Could barely keep himself from crying out the safe word. But he wasn’t done yet. He didn’t want to be done yet.

Tony pinned him quickly and easily, and once his hands were trapped beneath Tony’s knees he found that his vulnerable and exposed body became even more ticklish, if that was even possible. All he knew was that he almost howled with laughter as soon as Tony’s fingers spidered up his ribs.

He screamed out his safe word very soon after that.

“So what did you think?” Tony asked several minutes later once Steve had calmed down enough to sit up properly.

“I’m not sure. It was fun, but I don’t know if I would want to experience that while tied up.”

“It’s okay. Not everyone does.”

“I don’t think I would be too opposed to trying that again from time to time, though.”

“Don’t feel as if you need to label this or that you should have it all figured out. It’s not always that simple.”

“Do you want me to do you now?”

“If you want to.”

“I do.”

“Then let’s do it.”

“We’re an awkward mess at times.”

Tony let out a laugh. “That we are. I’m just gonna ask bluntly. Do you want to try it while I’m tied or free? Because I’m down for both if I’m gonna be honest.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Tied would be interesting, but I would also feel very mean.”

“Don’t. You know I like it, and besides, I’ve got my safe word.”

“That’s true. Okay, let’s try it.”

Tony produced a pair of handcuffs from his bedside table, and a few seconds later he was tied to the headboard as Steve hovered above him on the bed, unsure of what to do.

“Do I just… straddle you?”

“If you want to. Whatever you’re comfortable with. It’s not like I can get away anyway.” Tony’s face was redder than before, and if Steve wasn’t so focused he might’ve smiled because of it.

He decided to keep hovering, and when his fingers eventually touched Tony’s upper body and started wiggling hesitatingly Tony started giggling instantly. Reducing this man he barely knew to an incoherent mess was an experience on a whole other level, and Steve could sort of understand why people liked this. There really was an element of trust in doing this, and Steve felt both flattered and powerful as he had Tony at his mercy.

Tony lasted a lot longer than he did, and when he eventually backed off after the safe word had been uttered he could see the bliss on Tony’s face that was mixed with exhaustion. He could see how different this all was to him than it was to Steve. He could almost understand.

He was suddenly very glad that Fury had given him this assignment.

“That was fun,” he said once Tony was free and had followed him to the door. “I kind of want to try it again.”

“You can. Just give me a call whenever.” He paused briefly before adding, “If you want to do it with me, that is.”

“You know, I might take you up on that offer.”

They smiled at each other, and as the door closed behind him Steve could tell this wouldn’t be the last afternoon he spent at this house. He would have to remember to become better friends with Tony’s chauffeur, so that the 45 minute long drive would pass by quicker from now on. He was pretty sure he would desperately want it to in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Love me and leave a comment please and thank you
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
